Emiko's New Life
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A sequel to Emiko's Revenge. Emiko is now on the Cyniclon's planet.
1. Back to Cyniclonia

**Emiko's New Life Chapter 1:**

**Back to Cyniclonia**

Emiko had fulfilled the promise she made to herself after she lost her parents to Ryou. Ryou was now dead, and Emiko's mind was at rest, now that she had avenged her parents.

After saying goodbye to the Mews, Emiko went with Kisshu and his brothers back to the spaceship. Kisshu asked her if she was sure about leaving Earth, and she had replied, "Definitely. There is nothing left for me here."

Kisshu had nodded, and Emiko had followed him to the spaceship. She couldn't fly the spaceship, so she left that to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto, and decided to go write a song.

Emiko was a fairly good songwriter, and she had written lots before being turned into a Cyniclon. As she thought of what to write, her parents came to mind, and she began to write. When she was done, she had a page of rather sad, but beautiful, lyrics. She titled the song 'I Miss You', and was about to put it away when Kisshu walked in.

"I came to tell you we'll be landing on Cyniclonia soon," he said. "What were you writing?"

"I was writing a song," Emiko replied.

"Can I see it?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko handed him the paper, and he started reading. When he was finished, he looked at her with sympathy. "This is about your parents, isn't it?" he asked.

Emiko blushed and said, "Yes, I wanted a way to commemorate them, even if it's just for myself."

"I wish I could do something like this," Kisshu said. "My parents are also dead, albeit not in the way you had to go through it."

"I'm sorry," Emiko said softly. "So you and your brothers are like me?"

"Not quite," Kisshu said. "Pai and Taruto's family adopted me after my parents died in an avalanche."

"Do you think that they would adopt me too?" Emiko asked.

"I'm not sure, but if they won't, I'm sure someone would be willing to take you in," Kisshu said.

"I'd rather be with you," Emiko said, looking down.

"Why?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"You were the first to accept me for who I am," Emiko replied. "Even as a human, only my parents cared about me. You're the only friend I've ever had."

Kisshu smiled. "Then I'll do my best to make sure we end up together," he said. "I'm glad you think of me as a friend."

Suddenly Pai's voice came over the ship's intercom. "We'll be landing soon. Strap yourselves in."

Emiko and Kisshu did so, just as the ship entered the atmosphere of Cyniclonia. It started to get very bumpy, but soon enough the ship evened out, and they started to land.

Emiko looked out the window at the planet, and gasped. "It's pretty bad here, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "But the Mew Aqua should fix that."

Finally, with a last bump, the ship landed. Pai and Taruto came to the room where Emiko and Kisshu were, and Pai said, "We can get off now. I already got the Mew Aqua."

Emiko and Kisshu unstrapped, and followed Pai to the ramp. Pai pushed a button, and the ramp descended. They all walked down it.

After they all got off the ship, Emiko followed Kisshu, Pai and Taruto to the entrance to the underground tunnels where they lived. When they got inside, they saw a large group of Cyniclons waiting for them. The minute the group saw Kisshu, Pai, Emiko and Taruto, they started cheering.

Eventually, as the noise died down, an older Cyniclon male walked forward. "What news do you bring, Kisshu-san?" the male asked.

"Both good and bad, Hiroshi-sama," Kisshu replied. "It turns out that Deep Blue never intended to help us. He wanted Earth all for himself, and intended to wipe out both the humans and the Cyniclons."

There were gasps and shocked looks from the gathered crowd. Kisshu waited until all was silent then continued. "The group sent to oppose us, Tokyo Mew Mew, changed their minds about fighting us. We cannot have Earth, but they gave us the means to make our planet better than Earth, by a power called Mew Aqua."

"Why would they change their minds?" Hiroshi asked, puzzled.

"Because of this girl," Kisshu said, moving aside to reveal Emiko.

"Who are you?" Hiroshi asked. "I've never seen you before."

"My name is Imamura Emiko," Emiko said. She shot a panicked glance at Kisshu, who whispered, "It's okay, just tell them what you told me when we met."

Emiko nodded. Then she began, "I'm from Earth." This caused a lot of confusion.

After the crowd settled down again, Hiroshi asked, "How is that possible? All the Cyniclons live here."

Emiko replied, "I was born a human, and turned into a Cyniclon. I was born with the abilities to heal and read minds. Because of this, I was taken from my family and turned into a science experiment. I now have no human DNA left."

"Why would someone turn a human into a Cyniclon?" Hiroshi asked.

"I overheard one of the scientists saying something about making me fight other Cyniclons to 'protect' the Earth. I never had any intention of doing so. They thought that they could control me, but as it turned out, they were- if you'll pardon the pun- dead wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hiroshi asked.

"One of the scientists hated Cyniclons with a passion. One day, my parents showed up to find me. When they told him that they would take me back whether I was a Cyniclon or not, he accused them of betraying the human race, and killed both of them. As a result, I went crazy and destroyed the laboratory, then left to train my powers, not realizing that the man who killed my parents and the one man who tried to protect me were still alive."

Hiroshi looked horrified. "What happened then?" he asked.

"I spent three months training the powers I had been given in a separate dimension. When I returned to Earth, I saw a newspaper article with a picture of Kisshu, and read it. After hearing that there was another Cyniclon on Earth, I set out to find him. Kisshu agreed to let me join him, so I did."

"How did you manage to convince Tokyo Mew Mew to stop fighting?" Hiroshi asked.

Emiko replied, "It was simple. The man who created the five girls who made up Tokyo Mew Mew, was also the man who killed my parents. Kisshu and I kidnapped him and his partner, and the Mew Mews came after us. I told them the second reason that we had captured them."

"Which was…" Hiroshi said.

"The first reason was to get information. The second reason was for me to avenge my parents' death by killing their murderer. When Mew Ichigo, the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, heard my story, she asked Ryou, my parents' killer, if it was true. To all of our surprise, he confessed that he had indeed killed my parents. When the Mew Mews heard this, they all said they would never work for him again, and told me to do whatever I wanted with him. After they left, I killed him."

"That's quite a story, Emiko-san," Hiroshi said. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Hiroshi-sama," Emiko said.

Hiroshi turned to Kisshu. "Kisshu-san, would you care to explain the situation with Deep Blue?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "Pai came up with a plan that would not involve more bloodshed. We would get the Mew Aqua from the Mew Mews, and take it back here to heal our planet. As soon as Deep Blue heard this plan, he became so enraged that he obviously went insane. He informed us that if we would not help him, he would kill us as well as the humans and take over the Earth himself. He also inadvertently told us who his human host was on Earth, so we killed the boy. He should not have a way to come back ever again."

"So it seems our saviour was only a traitor," Hiroshi said thoughtfully. "What will we do now?"

"Well, we have a solution…"

**CLIFFHANGER! Yay! Review plz!**


	2. Mew Aqua

**Emiko's New Life Chapter 2:**

**Mew Aqua**

_Recap: "So it seems our saviour was a traitor," Hiroshi said thoughtfully. "What will we do now?"_

"Well, we have a solution to the fact we can't have Earth," Pai said. "Besides, the Earth has been basically wrecked and polluted by the humans."

"What is this solution?" Hiroshi asked.

Pai held up a soft leather bag, and said, "Mew Aqua."

"What is Mew Aqua?" Hiroshi asked.

"It is water in its purest form, with the amazing ability to heal," Pai replied. "And we have enough of it to heal this planet."

"Heal… the PLANET?" Hiroshi said incredulously.

"Yes, and make it better than Earth," Pai replied. "If you all come outside, we will show you what I mean."

Hiroshi and the other Cyniclons looked dubious, but followed Kisshu, Pai, Emiko and Taruto outside. Pai opened the bag of Mew Aqua, and took out the four pieces. He handed one to Kisshu, one to Taruto, one to Emiko, and then kept one. Then he said, "The four of will restore the planet together. Emiko, turn to the south. Kisshu, turn to the north. Taruto, turn to the east, and I will take the west. On my signal, we will each push our piece of Mew Aqua into the ground, and while doing so, wish for the planet to be healed. Understand?"

"Hai," Kisshu, Emiko and Taruto replied seriously. Then they turned their bodies in the direction Pai had indicated. As soon as Pai said, "GO!" they knelt and pushed the Mew Aqua into the ground, all thinking the same thing: _"I want this planet to be healed."_

A bright light flared, and everyone shielded their eyes. Kisshu was the first to uncover his eyes, and his gasp of pure awe caused everyone else to look up as well.

The sight they saw was amazing. They stood in the middle of a beautiful field of flowers, the two suns shining down warmly. A soft breeze blew the flowers gently. Off to the west, they saw a forest. To the east, there was a large lake. To the north was another forest, and to the south… there was a large village! The buildings were sturdy wood, and there was a large building in the center, presumably for town meetings. There were several houses, and plenty of yard space. The streets in between were dirt and neatly kept.

Knowing that Emiko had been told to turn south, everyone looked at her curiously. "Emiko, what's with the village?" Hiroshi asked.

"Oh, uh…sorry. I guess I was thinking about it, and it just sort of appeared. Kisshu told me everyone here lived underground, and he didn't sound too happy about that. So I guess I thought it might be nice to live above ground, and that village is what came to mind," Emiko said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

The others were shocked. Then the crowd began to cheer. Over the noise, Hiroshi said, "Emiko, there's no need to be sorry, we love it! I was just a bit startled, that's why I said what I said. We're all really grateful to you. We can all have new homes now! You must be very powerful."

"I'm not really powerful. The Mew Aqua is what's powerful. It just responded to my thoughts, that's all," Emiko said.

"You're very modest, Emiko," Kisshu said. Emiko blushed, and he continued, "Not many would turn down a compliment like that. You not only turned it down, you were tactful too."

Emiko's face was bright red as she said, "Uh… well, I try. But it's true, I'm not really that powerful. I may have a few extra talents, but I'm no more powerful than you, Kisshu. In fact, you're most likely stronger than me."

"Glad to see _someone_ with a sense of humility," Hiroshi said. He was eyeing Kisshu and Taruto, who were looking uncomfortable.

Emiko was confused by this. Seeing her puzzled expression, Pai said, "My brothers are rather immature when it comes to taking compliments. And in other ways too."

"PAI!" Kisshu and Taruto shouted.

Emiko still looked puzzled, but said, "Well, I can understand if Taruto is somewhat immature; he's still young. But Kisshu seems very mature to me, considering I've lived with human males who act like six-year-olds when they're actually older than me. Besides, if Kisshu was really immature, would he really have been picked for the mission?"

Pai seemed to think about this, then said, "Well, maybe… but I still think he's pretty immature."

Emiko smiled. Taking Kisshu's hand, she said, "I don't."

Kisshu stopped sulking and looked at Emiko in surprise. "You don't? Everyone else does."

"I think you're really brave, too," Emiko said. "You traveled to a different planet without knowing what would happen, to save your race and everyone you cared about. I think you're really amazing, and I'm proud to have met you. Don't let others put you down. Know your strengths and weaknesses, and be proud of who you are. You saved everyone here, just as much as the rest of us."

"Wow, thanks Emiko," Kisshu said.

The crowd had gone silent during Emiko's little speech, but now they were cheering again. Suddenly Kisshu lifted Emiko up in the air by her waist, and the crowd cheered louder. Emiko was laughing.

Then someone in the crowd shouted, "Kiss her, Kisshu!"

Kisshu and Emiko looked at each other, shocked, then smiled. Kisshu put Emiko back on her feet, and then swept his arms around her waist. She put her arms around his neck, and the two of them shared a passionate kiss, in front of everyone.

When they broke apart for air, everyone clapped and cheered. While everyone else continued clapping and cheering, Kisshu said, "Emiko, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Emiko smiled and replied, "I love you too, Kisshu. Of course I will!"

Hiroshi had managed to get everyone quiet, and he came over and said, "Congratulations, you two. When you get everything settled out, I would be happy to perform the ceremony, if you wish."

"Thank you, it would be an honor to have you perform the ceremony, Hiroshi-sama," Kisshu said.

Then he and Emiko kissed again.

**If people want a threequel, you need to REVIEW! **


End file.
